I'm Coming
by Midnight Kismesis
Summary: A young girl is stuck in a room that used to hold her and her best friends captive, until they were taken off to be killed that is. Being the last one left, there is little to no hope for survival except that one friend of hers who didn't get captured. Hoping for her friend to call the police, get help, or do anything. What will happen next? (Original Story)


A Halloween horror story writing challenge. First story!  
Beta'd by my friend Lightning.

Summary:

A young girl is stuck in a room that used to hold her and her best friends captive, until they were taken off to be killed that is. Being the last one left, there is little to no hope for survival except that one friend of hers who didn't get captured. Hoping for her friend to call the police, get help, or do anything. What will happen next?

**Important note so you don't get confused!**

I know the summary was more focused on the girl in the room, but this is written from the POV of the capturer. I just suck at summaries and had to get your attention somehow lol.

* * *

And suddenly, everything went dark. The game has begun. Screaming could be heard around the chambers as the last girl of the captured group was dragged out of the room, away from the room. Away from relative safety. Taking a hold of the girl's heel as she struggled to get out of my iron grip. Manic laughter bubbled up to my lips. I couldn't stop. I loved the way she screamed, I love the way she cried, I loved the way she begged me for her life. It was so…addicting. She could feel the way I feel! It was so fun! After all she was my best friend. I've known her for years. Hauling her down the abandoned hallway, I carried her into the kitchen.

"Hello best friend!"

"You! It was you? But why? Please!"

"Because it's SO fun!"

"Please no…" She begged. I felt my ecstasy grow.

"Hehe, you know what? I'll give you 10 seconds to run. Pinky promise, I won't peek~" I grabbed her hand, feeling her cringe away from me as I curled my pinky around hers.

"1, 2, 3…" I could hear scuffling, she was heading towards the door. I frowned, everyone did that. They never stayed. Why couldn't anyone be original for once?

"4, 5, 6…" The creaking door sounded like a whining child, coming from the old mansion. I could hear her heavy breathing. She was hyperventilating.

"7, 8, 9…" Pat, pat, pat. The sounds from her shoes fading as she ran down the long hallway.

"10! Ready or not, here I coooooooome~!"

I grabbed the knife on the counter and stealthily creeped down the hall. Walking down the hall, an alcove was coming up on the left. She was in there, I knew it. We were always connected, no matter what. Walking past it, I stepped into the second alcove. I heard a sign of relief. Hehehe. 'She didn't know!' I thought gleefully.

I walked further into the alcove and entered a secret door, connecting our two hideouts. I knew we were always connected, nothing could stop us. Although humans are so predictable. Ah, I see her. But she can't see me.

"Hello best friend, I found you~" I sang, "Isn't this such fun?!" She screeched, and tried to run. I frowned, gripping her arm as she tried to escape.

"Why are you running? Your fate is here, with me!" I plunged the knife into her chest. The lovely red blood spilled out all over my hands. The warm, dense, slimy feel of her lifeblood felt absolutely marvelous. Running thick like a river down my arm to my elbow, dripping slowly on the marble floor. She fell, I could tell that the welcoming darkness was enveloping her.

"Goodbye my friend." I grinned this time, knowing that my face would be the last thing she would see.

Dropping the knife, it clattered on the red floor. The 'clang' echoed around the empty mansion. Reaching behind me with my bloodied arm, I grabbed a hold of the bulk hiding in the loop of my blood-stained jeans. Feeling the slightly heated metal, from my body heat, I took the handle. Pointing the head of the barrel towards myself, I raised the gun to my temple.

"I shall see you again, best friend. We should never be apart for too long, you know." With the insane grin still plastered on my face, I pulled the trigger.

The strength that I once possessed left me immediately. My legs crumpled beneath me, feeling numbness spreading over my body like a cold sheet. I collapsed on that hard unforgiving cold marble floor, a deep red circle pooling around my head. My bloody halo. The same one i had seen on every single one of my friends before me. The same void blackness that immersed the others, enveloped me too.

"I'm coming~"

* * *

**A/N: **

So yeaaah, everyone of my friends who has read it has asked my what the hell is wrong with me. And to answer that, I honestly don't know. XD

More about the challenge: my freshman English class had a 45 min free write (must be a horror story though) and whoever had the creepiest one won a bag of candy corn. I'm proud to say I won (yay~) I had no idea what was going on in my 12 yr old mind. Sadly my twisted mind did not go away and I'm still as twisted as ever. It seems I can only write horror stories. Really...

Thanks for reading though! It makes me happy that people aren't just passing off my stuff as uninteresting. :)


End file.
